Is it love?
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: What's happen if Shadow sit when it's raining? Find out yourself. Shadow x OC
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**I do not own Shadow. He's belong to SEGA. I only owned Carol.**

Ch. 1

Shadow's POV

Spring. It means will be a lot of rainy days. As this day. I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, a loner black hedgehog with ruby eyes. I don't have many friends, my only best friend has already died 50 years ago. So, I came to park and I began to think about her. I didn't even care if it's raining, I like being alone. But, suddenly I felt the rain stopped. I looked above with with pure shock. A young white hedgehog is holding an umbrella above me. She has blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you see it's raining?" asked her, "You can get sick."

"No, I'm The Ultimate Lifeform. So, I can't sick," I said. After I said those words, I sneeze very loud.

She grinned. "Am I right?" said her. Crap, now I think she's right,

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and dragged me. I have no idea what's happening right now.

"Hey, what are you dragging me for?" I yelled,

"I will bring you to my house. It's near here," she replied,

"It's no need to bring me to your house!" I said,

"Are you blind? It's gonna be storm!" she giggled,

At her house, her POV

I am not dragging him. Finally, he followed me because of storm. Why is he so stubborn? I walked to door and unlocked it. He came in, before he can said something, I've already handed him a towel.

"This is the bathroom. You should take a bath," I said.

He nodded silently and do what I said. I walked to kitchen and make 2 hot chocolate. I saw what's at outside. There's a storm, a huge one. And I continued make 2 hot chocolate.

Shadow's POV

I've already taken a bath. I still don't understand why she care about me. I didn't know who she is. I dried myself and go out of bathroom.

"Hey," called her, "Here the hot chocolate."

"Thank you," I whispered quietly, and drink the hot chocolate.

"What's your name?" asked her sweetly,

"Shadow. Yours?" replied me,

"Carol. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, "It's no need to ask my condition."

She frowned. "Why? Can I?" She stared to my eyes,

"Why did you care for me?" I asked. She began to frown and think.

I waited and waited. I stared to her aquamarine eyes. Which full with pain and hurt. They're looked like mine. Her mouth hanged open and she replied me…

**Finally, finish! My first fanfic!**

**Okay no flames and R & R please! ^_^**


	2. Accident

**I do not own Shadow or anything. They're belong to SEGA. I own Carol.**

Ch. 2

Carol's POV

"_Why did you care for me?" asked Shadow._

Yeah, that question echoed at my head. Why did i care for him? I didn't have any reason for that. I mean, i just can't let him sat at park and waiting storm blew him. But, why? I don't know. Oh, c'mon Carol, you made yourself looks like a real genius! I found him is staring at me.

"So?" said him impatiently. I shook my head,

"What did you mean?" asked him again,

"I did not know," i replied. His eyes widened.

"You… didn't know!" he said with disbelieve, I nodded.

"But…. That's dangerous!" he shakes his head. I only shrugged.

"So? I don't think you're dangerous," i smiled at him angelically,

"Since the storm hasn't over yet, i thought you have to sleep here."

"Okay. Where can i sleep?" he stared to my entire house. I rolled my aqua eyes, he's right. My hose is very small, with a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and living room.

I usually eat at living room.

"You can sleep at couch," i said and bowed my head down, "I'm sorry if that's uncomfortable."

"It's more than enough. I usually sleep at my friends' roof," he said with sleepy tone.

I walked to cupboard and picked a blanket.

"Here's your blanket! Catch!" I said as I tossed the blanket, he caught it with his hand.

"Okay, good night, Shadow!" i said cheerfully,

"Good night, Carol." He replied silently.

I walked to my bedroom and jumped to the bed. Tomorrow, he will leave. I felt disappointed come to me. I shake my head. "C'mon Carol, what are you thinking about? You just know him for a day!" I said to myself. I yawned and go to sleep.

Midnight, no one's POV

Storm is getting bigger. Wind slapped the old tree beside Carol's house. The tree can't defend itself from wind again. It's going to collapse and crash the house!

Shadow's POV

Oh god, why I can't sleep! Can't I get some rest? *CRACK* What? *CRACK* that voice again. I stared at window besides Carol's room. My eyes fill with horror, that old tree! It's going to crash the house! My thought only one, Carol's room! If the tree crashed the room, she'll die. I ran to her room as fast as I can.

Carol's POV

*CRACK* this is the third time! That voice made me can't sleep. I jumped from my bed and looked at window. I can't believe that tree will collapse! *CRACK* the tree is crashing my room! I shut my eyes and waiting for pain.

But, it's never come. I open my eyes and see what's happening. I was in my bedroom but now I'm in Shadow's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worried face, "I'm glad I can come at time."

"I-I am o-okay," I replied with shaking voice. If Shadow isn't here, I must die. Shadow carried me to the couch. I can't stop shaking, but when he held me tighter, I feel safe in his arms. I buried my face to his chest and began to cry. He put me on the couch and patted my back. I'm so scared.

"Don't worry, it's over now." He hugged me lightly,

"Th-thank you, Sh-shadow." I stuttered a lot. I stopped my cry. I stared to my safer eyes, and saw what's happening to my house. It's been a lot of damage. My bedroom and my bathroom are broken into pieces, also a half of my kitchen.

"Oh god, where will I live now?" i stared to my broken house. Silence fills the room until Shadow broke the silence.

"I can give you solution," he said as he stared at my broken house. I saw him with wide eyes.

"What is that?" asked me hopefully.

"It's….."

**Chapter 2 finiiiish! R&R Please!** =D


	3. Shadow's Plan

**I do not own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA. I own Carol.**

Ch. 3

"_I can give you solution," he said as he stared at my broken house. I saw him with wide eyes._

"_What is that?" asked me hopefully._

"I will tell you but you have to sleep," he growled and added. "You look sleepy and tired."

"Okay." I yawned, "But, where are we sleep? There's only a couch here."

"You sleep there," he replied lazily.

"What? Where are you going to sleep?" asked me. No replied. I waited for a couple of minute again and he still didn't reply. I gave up, he only stared at me and waited me to sleep. I walked on the couch and sleep there.

**In the morning, no one's POV**

Storm has passed. At Carol's house, a black hedgehog is sleeping there with Carol in his arms. He woke up and laying Carol at the couch. He smiled slightly and thought about his plan. He knew he can't help her without he's friends. A few months ago, he and his friends joined Team Sonic. He stared to her, who's still sleeping peacefully. He felt happiness when he knew he still can meet her again. Surprised as his thought, he tried to brush that thought from his mind. But, it failed. Carol woke up and yawned, her eyes quickly searched the ebony hedgehog, who's still standing against wall.

"Hey, good morning!" she smiled warmly,

"Good morning, too." He smiled. Then, his stomach growled. Carol giggled sweetly.

"I think I have some food here," she walked to her messy kitchen.

She's preparing food as he sat on couch.

"You'll leave this day, won't you?" she asked with disappointed.

"Yeah, and you'll come with me," he smirked. She turned to him with shock.

"Excuse me?" she said with disbelieve.

"You'll come with me," he repeated calmly. "I'm sure my friends don't mind if you will stay at their house."

"Bu-but….. I don't want to make them busy themselves because of me," she muttered to him.

"Why won't we eat and asked them yourself?" he asked. He saw she's nervous.

"I will ask them too." he quickly added. She let a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Okay," she said. They eat their food, and then they went to Tails' house.

**Tails' house, Sonic's POV**

It's been the second day, I haven't seen Shadow yet. Rouge and the rest of team have been worried for him, there's huge storm yesterday. And all of us knew, Shadow doesn't have home. He always sleeps on our roof if it's sunny, if it's rainy, he sleeps at couch. Nobody's ever seen him since yesterday and….. *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Coming!" I ran to the door and open it. My jaw hits floor. There he is!

"Hey, Faker," Shadow smirked.

"Hi, Shads. Where have you been? We all worried bout you!" I said as I noticed a hedgehog's behind Shadow's back.

"Who are you?" I asked and stared to her. She avoided my eyes and looked kind of nervous. I frowned, and threw Shadow a confused look. It's not like him to bring a girl here.

"I'm Carol." she replied nervously,

"I'm the one who brought her here." he said and sent me glare. Whoa, he sent me a glare! Why?

"Can we talk in Tails' house?" he said impatiently and tapped his foot.

"Of course." I said and move my gaze from her. It's very strange.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Tails and saw her with shock.

I walked to the living room. Shadow, Carol, and Tails followed me to there.

"I will explain everything if everybody is here." Shadow growled.

Tails walked to the telephone and called everyone by telephone. He had no idea what's going on. We waited until everybody will come.

"So? Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Blaze as she stared at Carol again.

**Chapter 3 finiiiished! For all who reviewed this story, I have to say "Thank you" to all of you! =D **

**R&R please!**


	4. Shadow's feelings?

**I do not own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA. I own Carol.**

Ch. 4

"_So? Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Blaze as she stared at Carol again._

"Yeah, I own this house but I knew nothing about this," said Tails, and gazed to Shadow.

"It started from yesterday. When I was at park and blah, blah, blah." Shadow explained to the others. They nodded and understood, as he finished the explanation, he sat beside Carol and whispered something. She looked more comfortable, she stared at the team. Tails and Cosmo walked towards her and Tails began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Tails and this is Cosmo," he greeted her and smiled. "You can live here for long time, this house have many extra rooms for sleepover."

"Nice to meet you, Carol!" said Cosmo as she shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Cosmo and Tails!" she smiled. "Thank you very much, Tails for allow me to live here,"

Sonic and Silver nodded to each other and greeted her too. Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze greeted her and very excited about their new friend. Shadow gave her a look see-what-I-said. She mouthed "Thank you" to Shadow and followed Amy and the girls to upstairs. They walked Carol to her bedroom. Carol hugged them and said Thank you" for few times. Silver and Sonic talked to Shadow, and Tails back to his airplane again.

"What do you want?" Shadow growled when he noticed Silver and Sonic were walking to him.

"I have never guessed you will bring a girl to stay here, Shads!" he chuckled.

"Yeah! And you're so nice to her, it's not like you." Silver continued with wide smile.

"Don't call me "Shads", Faker! Whatever," replied Shadow grumpily?

"Don't call me "Faker" too! She must be very nice to you," Sonic said quickly.

"Why were you assuming she's nice?" Shadow said.

"If she's not, you will not bring her here, right?" Silver answered and sent a smirk.

"I assumed if it's not Carol, you will not bring her here. Am I right?" Sonic attacked Shadow with his words as he received the smirk.

"Why did you think like that?" Shadow frowned, tried to not answer the question.

"Isn't it bad to answer question with question? Answer my question! Am I right?" said Sonic cheerfully.

"Maybe yes, maybe not," sighed Shadow in defeat. "Now, answer my question!"

"You like her," smirked Sonic and Silver nodded. Shadow froze. He's never thought about that, but he can't deny. He had feelings for her but he can't have those feelings to the other person. It's different with his brother-sister love to Maria. He always wants to be with Carol. "Do I like her?" he thought. It can't be! He is Shadow, The Ultimate Life form who doesn't really care about anything.

"Hello? Earth to Shadow! Hey!" Silver said worriedly as he saw Shadow didn't deny the words.

"Uh?" Shadow asked, clearly confused.

"Are you okay? You're totally quiet 5 minutes ago!" Sonic glanced at Shadow. "Did I talk about something's wrong?"

"No, I've just come back from my own world," replied Shadow harshly.

"You didn't deny the question. It's weird, you always deny questions like that." Silver grinned.

"What's funny?" Shadow tried to change the subject.

"Can I join you?" Knuckles asked, he's interested in this topic.

"Of course, Knuckles! It means you like her, Shadow!" Sonic replied and began to enjoy teasing Shadow.

"Uh... I-I…." Shadow's speechless and glared to them. He noticed they're right.

"Okay! You're right! But I will kill you if you tell anyone!" Shadow threatens them as they gulped.

"Don't be like that! Your secret is safe with us," Knuckles grunted and gulped when he received a glare from Shadow.

"Yeah, where will you sleep this night? My roof or Tails' roof?" Silver said innocently.

"Humph! You knew my answer and still ask? I'll sleep on Tails' roof," he said grumpily.

**Chapter 4 finiiished!**

**Me: Maybe I will not update tomorrow.**

**Shadow: Humph! Because of those books, you will not update tomorrow?**

**Me: Yes. Hem? I saw smoke!**

**Shadow: I burnt them *left me***

**Me: Noooo! **

**R&R please!**


	5. Carol's feelings?

**I do not own Shadow and anything. I own Carol.**

Ch. 5

_"Humph! You knew my answer and still ask? I'll sleep on Tails' roof," he said grumpily._

Later, at Carol's room, Amy's POV

"Hey, what will you do, Carol?" asked Cream with smile.

"Nothing, I guess. What will you do too?" replied her. Rouge walked to me.

"Don't you think Shadow is very nice to her?" whispered Rouge softly, so no one can't hear except me.

"Yeah, but I can understand. She's kind," replied me with evil look.

"He likes her. She likes him, too. I can tell it," Rouge said.

"Let's start!" I smirked again. Cream, Carol, Blaze, and Cosmo turned to us.

"Start what?" Blaze asked.

"Our chat!" Rouge replied quickly.

"It sounds fun!" Carol said cheerfully. Yes! She trapped easily. I smiled at her evilly.

"I'm in," Cream, Cosmo, and Blaze said.

"So, let's start!" Rouge said. "Do you like gems, Carol?"

"They're beautiful, but I'm not interested in them," replied Carol.

"It looks only me, who interested in gems. How 'bout feminine things?" Rouge sighed sadly.

"I won't wear those things," replied her quickly.

"What's your element, Carol?" Blaze asked her.

"Fire. But, I can't use them." Carol said. "Where are you all live?"

"I live here with my mom," Cream answered.

"Same here but without mom," said Cosmo.

"I live at my shop, Rouge's Jewel," Rouge answered.

"I live beside this house. The purple one," Blaze said.

"I live near Rouge's Jewel. The pink house with blue roof," I answered.

"Hey, who do you like the most, Carol?" I started our plan cheerfully.

"What did you mean? I like them all as friends," she replied innocently.

"She meant someone's special for you," Rouge rolled her eyes. Carol gulped.

"I don't think I have one," Carol said.

"Shadow maybe?" I asked as she gulped again and turning redder.

"Uh… I thought… ummm…" she stuttered a lot. I got her!

"So, do you like him, Carol?" Cream asked.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Blaze became interested too.

"We won't tell anyone," Cosmo promised.

"Okay. I like him," Carol sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, we did it!" me and Rouge cheered happily.

"It didn't seem too hard," added Cream. Blaze and Cosmo nodded.

"Whatever," Carol said.

**R&R please!**


	6. Will love blossom soon?

**I do not own Shadow and anything. I own Carol. Enjoy!**

Ch. 6

A few days later,

"Carol! Where are you!" Amy chimed cheerfully. She didn't know that Carol hid at tree above her.

"C'mon Carol! They won't hurt you!" Rouge yelled as she searched at bushes.

"What's your problem with make up?" Blaze asked when she checked the huge vase.

"We will find you!" Cream jumped from bench.

"You'll look so amazing when you're wearing dresses," added Cosmo. Carol looked at the pink box with make up inside and dresses, with disgusted look. "I'm not going to wear those things," she thought too aloud. Amy looked to the tree.

"I got you, Carol!" She smirked as Carol jumped from the tree and ran to outside house.

"She ran!" Rouge flew. "She can't run, we will split up,"

"Okay! Me and Cream will searched at train station," Blaze said as she and Cream left.

"We're going to park!" Rouge and Amy said.

**At park, Shadow's POV**

A peaceful day again. I wonder why Eggman didn't attack us again. But, it's a good thing. I walked to the bench, I was going to walk over the bushes until I heard yelling.

"Carol! Where are you? Make up is good thing!" Amy yelled.

"C'mon Carol! You can't hide from us," Rouge said. Suddenly, I felt someone gripped my arm and pulled me to bushes. I was going to attack when I saw Carol.

"Ssshhh….. Don't move!" She whispered to me.

"Why not? And why you pulled me here?"

"They're going to make me wear those thingy and you nearly stomped me! So I pulled you here to avoid you'll stomp me again."

"So you hid from them?"

"Right. They searched the wrong bushes."

"It's only time about time, they will find us here." I said and walked forest behind bushes. "Follow me."

She followed me. I walked straight until I saw a white rock, I turned left and passed the oak tree. She followed me and gasped. We're at meadow and many beautiful flowers there, and I usually use the large tree for nap. She turned to me with sparkling eyes.

"This meadow is so beautiful, Shadow!" She stared at the flowers.

"Do you like it?" asked me with smile.

"Of course I do!" Carol replied without looked back to me.

"You can hide from them here," said me with my usual tone.

"If they don't know this place," She said as she gazed me.

"Don't worry, only me and you know this place," I replied. "I don't tell anyone."

"Why don't you tell anyone?" She asked. "And how could you find this place?"

"I found this place when I was searching Chaos Emeralds," I answered and hoped she won't notice I didn't answer the other question. I pulled a Chaos Emerald and showed her.

"I've heard about Chaos Emeralds, but I've never seen them," she said as she touched the emerald.

"It's already dark. You have to go home before dinner and Tails and the others worried about you," I said as I grabbed the emerald.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied. "But how can we get home at time?"

"With this," I grabbed her hand, it felt so warm. But, I brushed the thought. "Chaos Control!"

"What's happening?" She asked as we arrived at Tails' door.

"We can use Chaos Emerald for transformed into a powerful "Super Form", powering machines, and warping time and space." I answered. "If you don't understand, I will explain later."

She nodded and opened the door. Carol and I were walking to dining room when Tails called.

"Hey, Carol! What a coincide! Here your mom called." Tails gave her the telephone.

"What! Now! How could you find me? Ummm…..hmmm…. But, I…. No! I don't want to!" She yelled at telephone and declined it.

"What's happening?" I asked when I saw her face darkened.

**Yay! I've finished the sixth!**

**For all who reviewed my story once again thanks a lot! I'm very happy.**

**I'm sorry if my grammar's not really good.**

**Okay! Now R&R please ^_^**


	7. I will, if you will be happy

**I do not own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA. I own Carol, Sugar City, and her family.**

Ch. 7

**At dining room, Silver's POV**

"Wow! That food looks great, Blaze! Can I have some?" I asked cheerfully.

"No, we have to wait Tails, Carol, and Shadow," replied Blaze.

"They're very late! Let's eat our food first!" Knuckles growled. I chuckled. Knuckles must be very hungry, Sonic too. They gazed the food hungrily. I want to eat too! Amy's already pulled out her hammer, wanted to smash them to wall for being so late. I saw with corner of my eye, Knuckles secretly eat the hamburger. I've just wanted to pick hamburger too but I heard Carol yelled.

"What! Now! How could you find me? Ummm…..hmmm…. But, I…. No! I don't want to!" She yelled at telephone and declined it. Knuckles choked surprised. I ran towards Tails, Shadow, and Carol.

"What's happening?" Shadow asked when he saw her face darkened.

"My mom and my dad are on their way to here and bring someone," she replied quietly.

"How could they find you here?" I asked confusedly. She glanced at me.

"They didn't tell me," Carol said darkly.

No one's POV

"You can tell us what your mom said to you, Carol," said Shadow worriedly. I've never seen him this worried!

"She said…" She paused. "I'm engaged, with someone who I've never met."

Everyone's already got in this room too. Our jaws hit the floor.

"What? But, why?" Shadow asked jealously. She didn't notice the hint of jealousy.

"My family owed his family a lot of money. And his family helped mine," Carol replied. "When my father asked how he can pay them, his father said he wants his son gets wife. My father easily agreed with him. That's why I'm engaged."

The room is silent. *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Coming!" Tails shouted and opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Tails. I have to thank you for letting my daughter live here for a while," Carol's father said. He has deep voice and he's white hedgehog with black quills and green eyes.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mr…" Tails was speechless.

"Smith, just call me Smith," He said as he stared at Carol. "Come here Carol and meet your fiancé. His name is Steve, come here Steve."

Carol walked t her father as her new fiancé walked to him too. She stared at Steve. He's green hedgehog with yellow stripes and amber eyes. They greeted each other.

"I thought I've already told you we will leave in three days," said Carol's mom with smile. She's blue hedgehog with yellowish blond hair and light blue eyes. Her name's Melody.

"I guess so. Mom, can't we stay at this town?" Carol asked her mom hopefully.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But Steve has job to do." Her mom replied. She frowned.

"But I don't want to separate with my friends," Carol said.

"No, I can't be here for long time. I have job, Honey." Steve replied Carol. Shadow clutched his fist and prepared to attack Steve for calling Carol "Honey". But Sonic and Knuckles saw his anger and smashed him to wall. Steve saw this happen, but Carol and her family didn't see this because they're talking. Sonic and Knuckles dragged Shadow outside, Silver went to outside too.

"We will be outside a moment for good!" Silver yelled as he helped them dragged Shadow.

"I'm coming too!" Tails shouted.

Blaze, Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, and Amy have shocked looks. But they quickly changed their expressions and talked to Carol's family. Steve went to outside.

**Later at outside, Shadow's POV**

What did they do? I want to kill him because he called her "Honey". No one can mess with Carol! She's my girl! No, no, no, you aren't her boyfriend. And Steve is her fiancé! He can call her "Honey".

"Shads, calm down!" Sonic said as he gazed me. "Do you remember what you did? I don't think Carol will be happy for that."

Knuckles and Tails are staring each other. Silver is levitating.

"Can I talk to you privately?" asked Steve politely to me. I glared to him.

"Sure." I replied gruffly. Sonic and the others went inside house. "So?"

"You love her, right?" He asked me. I nodded. "If you love her, she will come with me to Sugar City."

"Why will she come with you? She's happy here," I asked.

"I can make her happier there. I'm rich, I can give her anything. I can treat her better." He replied. "If she's here, you can't give her anything. I heard from Rouge, you even don't have house! How can you treat her better than me? I will give you time for think."

He walked into house .I thought for a while about that. He's right, she can get anything, she can get special treatment, and she'll be safe with him because he isn't Eggman's target. I love her, but if she's happy with him, it's okay. All I want is her happiness. She can't be happy with someone like me. I felt my heart is torn when I thought about that. Pain and hurt rushed into my heart. I don't want her go. I've never wanted her go. I just want say "I love you" to her and hoped she will accept me. But, she will never love someone like me. I will let her go. I walked to inside house and saw Carol.

"Hi! What were you doing outside there?" She chatted happily. "My mom said I can stay if I really want to."

"Nothing much." I mumbled. "You have to go."

She froze. I broke my heart with said those words.

"What did you mean?" She asked. "I thought you're my best friend."

"I said that because you're my best friend too." I said. "He can make you very happy. Of course, I will miss you. But I want you to be happy. Go with him."

"As you wish." She jumped from the couch and went upstairs. I walked to guest room, opened the door and locked it, and I sat at the bed. I started crying, if she'll be happy with him, I will be happy for her. I love her so much, at least I want give her something. I wiped my tears and write a very short letter.

_Carol,_

_This is for you. I give it for you._

_ Your friend,_

_ Shadow_

I walked to her bags carefully and took off my left inhibitor ring. I slipped it with the letter to her bag. She will not open the bag until she'll go to Sugar City and unpack her bag. I went to my bedroom and tried to sleep.

**Later with Carol, Carol's POV**

I don't believe he said those words! He said Steve will make me happy. I don't think so. I can be happy when I with Shadow. He broke my heart with those words. I must know he will never love someone like me! I love him so much. I always want to be with him, feel his touch, and hear his voice. He's like everything for me. But if I bothered him very much, I will go. I don't want hurt his feelings. I always love him. I know it will be a great pain for leave him here. I felt my heart is broken. If he'll be happy, because I go, I will do it. I know nothing will same without him. All I want is his happiness. I wiped my tears and tried to sleep.

**Hiya! Chapter 7 finished!**

**Me: Phew….**

**Silver: I can't believe you make them hurt so much! You're so cruel!**

**Me: You've already seen the genre!**

**Amy: Silver's right! You make Shadow CRIED!**

**Me: So? Calm down! You will like this story later.**

**Amy and Silver: I wish I can see Shadow cried.**

**Me: You two such idiots! You called me cruel and now you want see Shadow cried!**

**Cosmo: Okay. No fights! R&R please!**


	8. Goodbye, Shadow

**I do not own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA. I own Carol, Sugar City, and her family.**

Ch. 8

**Three days later, Carol's POV**

I woke up as my alarm was ringing. I turned it off, and looked at the calendar. I sighed, three days passed over quickly. I have to leave this town this day, tears began to fill my eyes once again. I have to leave my first friends here. Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Cream, Cosmo, Tails, Vanilla, and especially Shadow. Shadow, it had been three days since we had talked to each other, he maybe isn't my fiancé or boyfriend but he's the one who I love. It's hard for me to leave them, but I've already decided to go. So, I jumped from the bed and started tidy it.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat at my bed and tried to handle my feelings. This day, the girl who I love will go. Carol, I've ignored her since three days ago. My heart clenched in pain again. I took a bath and go to dining room for breakfast.

**At dining room, Cosmo's POV**

I took a bite from boiled egg and frowned. Three days ago, Carol told me that she will go. I can't believe my ears. She loves Shadow, how can she go? They ignored each other, too. I tried to ask her about that, but she said nothing. I saw Carol opened the door and sat beside me.

"Morning, Carol." I tried to smile, but failed.

"Morning, Cosmo."

"I wished you can stay here."

"I know but I have to go."

"Why do you have to go?" 

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon Carol! Are you mad with me?"

"Of course not! But, I will not change my mind."

"Even Shadow tells you "I love you"?"

"It will not happen. I am Steve's fiancée now."

Silence. We are eating our food when Shadow came. He glanced to us and I stared to his eyes. I saw his eyes were filled with pain and hurt, more than before he met Carol. Then, I stared to Carol's eyes too. I saw sadness and hurt were in her eyes. They didn't speak to each other. Carol had finished her food and cleaned the dish. I was standing when Cream came.

"Carol, it's almost nine o'clock. You'd better get hurry." Cream said sadly. "Your parents are on their way. Everyone is in living room. Will you say goodbye to them?"

"Of course I will." Carol replied and went to living room. Shadow and I went to living room too. I saw Amy is hugging Carol tightly as Sonic tried to calm her down. Rouge sniffed, Knuckles and the boys said goodbye to Carol. Blaze hugged her quickly. I and Cream rushed to her with tears. Shadow's only standing and gazing her.

**Carol's POV**

I was hugging my friends when I heard my parents' car voice. I wiped my tears and looked to Shadow. He's staring at me, I felt sad and hurt were filling my heart again. I love him, he's the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. But, I bothered him

and he told me to go to Sugar City for my happiness. But now, he didn't even say goodbye for me.

"Carol! You have to go now." My mom called me.

"Carol, I…." Shadow said, I turned and looked at him. "I wish you'll stay safe."

"I-I will. Good-goodbye, Shadow." I said as I felt tears started to fill my eyes.

I ran to my parents' car and went inside it. My father drove the car to airport. I saw Shadow and my friends waved their hands as I went. My heart clenched in pain. So, I grabbed my bag and found a letter and one of Shadow's rings. I read the letter.

_Carol,_

_This is for you. I give it for you._

_Your friend,_

_Shadow_

I can't fight the tears back. I held the inhibitor ring tightly as I sobbed.

"I will always love you, Shadow. I will never forget about you." She whispered softly.

**Shadow's POV**

I saw her car is going away. It's over. I wish I could tell her I love her. Her fiancé will make her happy. She'll be happy, but I can't be happy. I can't hold my tears any longer. I felt warm tears are streaming down my cheeks. Everyone gasped. I cried uncontrollably and fell on my knees. I was starting to pound the ground when it's raining. I screamed calling her name for few times. Suddenly, I felt someone patted me on shoulder. It's Sonic. He smiled weakly to me.

"Let's go inside, Shadow!" He said. "Everyone's already inside."

He helped me to come back to my feet. Tears stained my cheeks. I walked to the door. When I saw my ring, I felt like I saw her face.

"I will always love you, Carol. I will never forget about you." He whispered softly before he came inside.

**Chapter 8 finished! Oh yeah, I almost forgot!**

**RunaBerry, didn't I tell you I won't use those games at this story? And is my grammar okay now? I've already tried fixing it.**

**R&R please!**


	9. Second Chance

**Me: Silver Ice, the disclaimer please?**

**Silver Ice: Okay, we don't own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA. We own Carol, her family, and Sugar City.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Ch. 9

**Three months later, Carol's POV**

I stared at the ring. Yes, the one which Shadow gave to me. I fought back the tears. This day is my wedding day. I must be happy at my wedding day, right? But, I felt empty. Why? I still love Shadow. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Him, Shadow. Not Steve. Maybe Steve treated me better than Shadow did. But, I don't love him, I can't. My heart clutched in pain. Why's this happened to me? I bit my lower lip.

"Do you Carol, wish that Steve would be your one and only man in your life?" The priest asked.

I snapped back to reality. I froze when I was hearing this question. Can I love Steve? I felt me heart in pain. No, I can't. I can't love him, I still love Shadow.

"Carol? What's your answer?" The priest asked again.

"I-I can't." I answered shakily. Everyone gasped. "I'm sorry, Steve."

Steve looked at me sadly. He patted my shoulder and said.

"I understand. You still love him, don't you? It's okay, you can go." Steve said. I looked at him with apologetically look. "Go to him, I am not mad."

"Thanks, Steve." I murmured.

"But the agreement?" My father asked.

"I'm sure my father wouldn't mind." Steve said.

"Thank you very much, Steve." My father thanked. I went to bathroom and changed my clothes. I saw my parents were waiting for me at corridor. They saw me.

"I allowed you to stay at that town as long as you want." My father said with smile. My eyes widened.

"But why?" I replied surprised.

"We want you to be happy, Carol." My mom smiled.

"Let's go to airport!" I said groggily. I'm happy I can go back to that town. But, I'm afraid of Shadow's response. I fear he will abandon me. Is this right? I want to see him and hear his voice. I miss him, I miss my friends too. I love you, Shadow. I won't bother you again. Can I get second chance?

**Two hours later, Tails' house, Knuckles' POV**

I walked to Carol's old bedroom. She's gone for three months without news. Now, Shadow is really quiet. He really missed her, he cries everyday, and he worried about her. Man, he really loves her. I felt bad for him. I've never seen Shadow's like this in my life. Never. I walked away from her bedroom. I knew Shadow gave one of his rings to her. Everyone tried to cheer him but it's no use. I wondered where he is. He doesn't care about himself.

**At park, Shadow's POV**

Carol, I miss you a lot. I love you; I want to be with you. I sighed sadly. She must be happy now with Steve. Hurt. I felt my heart is broken. I've never felt this way. Never. I didn't come again to the meadow. I'm afraid to see the meadow. The meadow is look deserted place without her. I placed my gaze at the bench. When I first met her, I sat on the bench. Then, she came and dragged me to her house. I remembered all our moments. When the tree broke her house, when she followed me to the meadow, any moments we had. I want to be the one who she married. I still love her. My heart clenched in pain again. I was about going home when something in my mind spoke.

_Go to the meadow_

No, I can't go there, too much pain for me. I must be dreaming.

_You're not dreaming. This is your heart's voice._

Why I must go to the meadow?

_You still love her. You had a chance before she left. Why you didn't confess?_

I was afraid she will reject me. I wish I can get the second chance.

_Everyone has second chance. But, it depends to them; some of them use it very well. But, the rest of them don't use it. Will you use the second chance for getting her back?_

Of course I will. I will do everything to get her back.

_When you were at the meadow, you were with her._

_She smiled happily and you were happy too._

_But, problem came. It made you down._

_You had chance for to be with her._

_But you lost it. He came and stole her from you._

_You're sad and hurt. All that you want is her happiness. Because you love her._

_She misunderstood and went away. All that she wants is your happiness._

_She thought you hate her. She thought she bothered you._

_Now, the second chance will come. Will you use it?_

_Listen to your heart. Go to the meadow and the second chance will come._

_Never said never. You can change your destiny._

_But it depends to you._

So, I did what my heart said. It said me to go to meadow. I ran as fast as I can. I stopped at the meadow and looked around. I saw a white hedgehog with yellowish blond hair was crying. She wore my inhibitor ring! It's impossible. She must be at Sugar City now. But this is real. Is she Carol? My heart filled with hope, fear, joy, and shock. I walked towards her.

"Carol?" I asked shakily. I miss her. I love her. I hope she is Carol. She turned around and…..

**Chapter 9 finiiiiish!**

**Me: I have a headache.**

**Silver Ice: You still have to write the next chapter.**

**Me: Awww, gimme a break!**

**Silver Ice: No.**

**Me: I want to play!**

**Silver Ice: No chapter 10, no games.**

**Me: This is torture!**

**Silver Ice: Do your duty before you get fun!**

**Me: Oh my, this is killing me! R&R please!**


	10. Undying Love

**Silver Ice: Disclaimer, please.**

**Me: Yup! We do not own Shadow or anything. They belong to SEGA. We own Carol, her family, and Sugar City.**

Ch.10

**Shadow's POV**

"_Carol?" I asked shakily. I miss her. I love her. I hope she is Carol. She turned around and….._

"Shadow?" asked her shakily. I nodded happily, she's Carol! She bolted and hugged me tightly. "Shadow! I miss you very much."

"I miss you too, Carol. What are you doing here? I thought you're at Sugar City." I hugged her back, nearly cried. She cried and buried her face to my chest. I blushed madly, remember how close we are. She didn't reply. She called my name for few times.

"Carol? What's happened?" I asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

My anger flared. She shakes her head softly. I frowned. I was trying to stop her crying. She tried to stop crying but it failed. She pushed herself to me harder. She finally calmed down. Tears stained her cheeks. I stared at her worriedly.

"What's happened?" asked me again. She stared to my ruby eyes with fear. "I won't be mad. Come on Carol, please tell me."

She looked down and told me everything. Her life at Sugar City and her wedding. My eyes widened with disbelieve.

"But why you rejected him, Carol?" I asked her softly. Her eyes filled with fear when I asked.

"I-I…. I love you, Shadow." Carol replied shakily. I stared her surprised and pulled her into long passionate kiss. She surprised, but she kissed me back. I broke the kiss and gasped for air. She panted.

"What was that for?" She asked me. I chuckled.

"Rouge was right. You're very clueless." I snickered as she confused. "I love Carol. I had fallen for you since we first met."

She smiled at me happily.

"Really? Did you really mean that? You're not joking, were you?" She hugged me.

"Of course! When did I joking?" I hugged her back tightly. She snuggled.

"So, why did you tell me to leave?" She asked seriously.

"I thought you will be happier with him. And why did you leave?" I pulled her closer to me.

"Of course I will be happier with you, stupid! I thought I bothered you so you told me to leave." She replied and kissed my cheek.

"You will never bother me. You didn't how happy I am now." I smiled.

"So these all happened because we're not honest to each other." She bursts into laughter. I smiled when she's laughing. All pain and hurt from my heart has gone. I felt like as light as feather now.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled happily as she ran.

"I will catch you!" I laughed and chased her. She stopped in front of the lake. She smiled apologetically to me.

"I'm sorry, I dropped your ring." She pointed to the lake. I glanced to the lake. The ring looked sparkling. I was about to pick the ring when she pushed me to the water.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I splashed to the water. I saw her was laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked. She wiped her tears and rolled on the ground.

"Your face's very funny." She laughed. I smirked.

"Let's see yours!" I said as I pulled her to the water.

"Wah!" She yelled when she felt cold water. I smirked to her. She giggled. We walked to the tree and dried ourselves.

"Hey, where will you live?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe at Tails' again, if he doesn't mind."

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand and Chaos controlled to Tails' house.

**Tails' house**

I opened the door and walked to corridor. I heard Tails' footsteps.

"Hi, Shadow, the food… What!" Tails stared at Carol and fainted.

"Tails? Are you okay? I heard you shouted." Cosmo said. She gasped when she saw Carol.

"Cosmo, what's happen? Why did you gasp?" Amy asked and saw Carol. She squealed happily and hugged her. Everyone heard her squeal and ran to the corridor. They saw Amy hugged Carol happily.

"Carol, you come back!" Silver said and brought unconscious Tails to the couch.

"How long have you been here?" Rouge rushed to her. Blaze punched her shoulder playfully. The boys gave her thumbs up. I'm very happy now. She's my girlfriend now. I grabbed her hand and announced our relationship. I pulled and kissed her. Yeah, we will be together from now and forever.

**Yeah! I finished the last chapter!**

**Me: Finally!**

**Silver Ice: Will you make the sequel?**

**Me: Good question! If you want the ****sequel****, tell me! I can rest for rest of the day now.**

**Silver Ice: Who said you can rest? You haven't done your homeworks!**

**Me: Whaaaaatt?**

**Silver Ice: *sigh* I knew you will forget.**

**Shadow: Whatever. R&R please!**


End file.
